


Hello to Halo

by mikeymagee



Series: What Happens At Comic Con... [3]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Costumes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: Apparently Luke Cage bares a striking resemblance to Jameson Locke...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea provided by dojorkan on tumblr: dojorkan(dot)tumblr(dot)com

“I feel like a damn fool in this thing,” Luke said as he tugged at his collar, Somehow, Malcolm had convinced Luke to come to yet another comic con. Apparently, Morphicon wasn’t enough of a dorkfest. It was one thing to be surrounded by full grown men dressed as bad anime characters, but now….

 

“You look amazing Luke.” Malcolm tapped Luke’s shoulder, and grinned. “You look like you stepped out of a comic book! Which is saying something, seeing as you’re a real life superhero.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “I’m not a superhero.”

 

“That’s not what Harlem’s been saying,” Malcolm countered. “Just enjoy it. You’re doing a good thing here.” 

 

Luke Cage knew what a “Good Cause” was. Taking down Cottonmouth’s gun running rack was a “Good Cause.” Helping Claire Temple save lives was “A Good Cause.” Ensuring that the kids of Harlem could walk the streets safely was a “Good Cause.” But dressing up as a character from the  _ Halo _ video game series? Yeah, Luke wasn’t really seeing the connection there. The last time Malcolm had dragged him to a con no one seemed to notice anyone who  _ was  _ dressed in spandex. But now, as Luke walked through the double doors, he was bombarded with people screaming, cell phones flashing and people staring. At first, he had simply assumed these people had heard about his exploits uptown in Harlem. Despite his own objections, Luke Cage had become something of an urban legend. Perhaps his name was spreading all throughout the nation. 

 

But that wasn’t the case.Oh no, these guys were more interested in something else.

 

“Dude, this guy looks just like Jameson Locke from  _ Halo _ .”

 

Halo? Luke had heard of that game. The kids used to play it on Pop’s big screen down at the barbershop before it closed down. Those kids loved that thing, but honestly, Luke never could understand the appeal. It was bad enough people were shooting each other up and down 122nd, did they really need to be doing it in their games too?

 

The people of comic con took one look at Luke, and smiled, and somehow coerced him into dressing up as Spartan Locke.   _ Halo  _ was having a big event here at comic con, and were looking for the perfect cosplayers to promote. 

 

“You’d be perfect,” Anderson said. Apparently, Harlem’s own bore a striking resemblance to Spartan Jameson Locke. Jake Anderson, the one responsible for this new promotion took one look at Luke, and convinced him to participate.

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t have a costume,” Luke said as he opened his arms. Malcolm may have dragged him here (and decked up in his Power Ranger costume), but Luke had no intention of dressing up...no matter how much he liked Shaft. Instead, Luke wrapped himself in his old hoodie, the same one that had been riddled with bullets on the night he raided Crispus Attucks. Honestly, without a hoodie around his ears, Luke felt like he was vulnerable.

 

“No problem,” Jameson said. We’ll take care of everything.” And having all those nerds gape and gawk made Luke seriously reconsider agreeing. 

 

“This suit is uncomfortable.” Luke tugged at his collar. Anderson had  dressed Luke up in some kind of space age suit that was as flexible as a cardboard box. Black underarmor was wrapped all around Luke’s frame, and on top, was a silver pseudo armor (made from foil and broken metal) that swaddled Luke’s chest, shoulders, and abdomen. Mobility was a problem. And getting to the conference room, where the even was being held proved difficult. With people staring at him, stopping him to take pictures, and asking him questions about the latest game release. Did they think he really worked for Halo? No, no no...he was just roped into this. But none of them would listen, they were just more excited to get a selfie with Locke.  

 

“Here you go Luke,” Anderson said as he handed Luke a toy rifle. “Hold this up and look tough. The fans’ll love it.”

 

“W-what?” Luke asked as more and more people crowded around, snapping pictures, and screaming. “Uh...sorry,” Luke said, “But I don’t do guns. Even toy ones.”

 

“Aw C’mon Luke,” Anderson said, “It’s just for the promotion.”

 

Luke shook his head. He drew the line at guns, even if it were just for fun, Pop wouldn’t approve.    

“Alright suit yourself,” Anderson said with a shrug.

 

How exactly was this a good cause? Luke wondered. Even with Malcolm’s excitement (though, not as excited as when he met Eka Darville) Luke still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Pop had told him that in Harlem, the air crackled when something was about to go down. There was always a  certain energy that made his hair stand on end. It was the same way when Luke met Cottonmouth for the first time, or whenever Mariah Dillard passed by. Amongst all the nerds, and lack of hygiene, Luke could sense something was about to go down.   

Out of nowhere Luke heard the sound of bullets charging through the air, people screaming, and the faint smell of terror that seemed to follow him everywhere. 

 

“Sweet Christmas,” Luke whispered. He turned to Malcolm and nodded, a sign for the young man to get everyone he could to safety. Malcolm had worked with Jessica long enough to know the drill. Malcolm steeled his face, and went to work. He grabbed women, children, and anyone he could and gently herded them elsewhere. 

 

“Hey, can you guys give me some tips on my cosplay?” Malcolm asked as he lead people away from the incoming danger.  There were still too many people around for Luke’s liking, but there wasn’t much he could do about that besides try and neutralize the danger. Luke looked around. He couldn’t descern the real dangers from the geeks with prop weapons. And not only that, who’s to say that those toys weren’t just camouflage for the real-

 

“Everyone get your ass on the grown, now!”

 

And there it was. 

 

Faster than Luke could change a track on his Iphone, the storm of bullets lit up the air, and people screamed. People ran. People grabbed their styrofoam pistols, and oversized Anime pillows and trampled all over each other. 

 

The perpetrator, a man in a faded jacket that looked as dingy as Cottonmouth’s club, stepped forward. His eyes were red, and his voice slurred with each word he spat out. 

 

“I thought I told you ta’ get on the ground!”

 

To be honest, Luke didn’t know whether to stop the guy, or point him in the direction of a bank. Seriously, Comic-con’s prices were ridiculous, but there’s no way they had a safe stashed with gold. And how much  exactly could a bunch of nerds dressed like Luke Skywalker have on them anyway?

Whatever, Luke thought, This stops now. 

 

“Hey,” Luke called. His voice was evened and low, there was no need for things to escalate.   The gunman was probably drunk, but that didn’t matter too much now. Not when he had a gun and there were innocents around. “We can settle this nicely, just put the gun down and let’s talk.”

 

“I said don’t fuckin’ move,” the gunman said, his voice sounded as if it were caught on a hang nail. He seemed like he wanted to scream louder, but something deep inside was holding him back. “D-don’t make me use this!”

 

“I take it you haven’t heard about me?” Luke asked. That little pea shooter wasn’t going to do much to Luke accept  ruin the cosplay. “Last chance, put the gun down. Now.”

He raised the gun and fired.

  
  


“I can’t believe it! Did you guys see that?” Comic con was all abuzz that same afternoon. The perp had been hauled off to jail, and no one had gotten hurt. 

 

“Fuckin’ Spartan Locke saved the comic-con! This is gonna go everywhere!”

 

“I can’t wait to buy the next game, Locke is the king!”

 

And while Malcolm looked on and smiled, Luke couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Someone had video taped the whole incident, and the clip was already going viral. “Spartan Locke saves Comic-Con!” was already becoming a meme. 

 

“Hey, look at it this way,” Malcolm said, “Now you’re a street legend, and a comic-con legend!”

 

Luke scoffed...the guys down in Harlem would never let him live this down.   


End file.
